A Chance Encounter (COMPLETED)
by SanguisAnima
Summary: Blake Belladonna of Team RWBY had something she was hiding from everyone else, and now she's torn. Mystra Ventego, next in line as High Priestess of the Sacred Order of the Six Wards and visiting Vale for the Vytal Fair, has a chance meeting with her. How will this play out? (Rated T just to be safe, minor ranting inside)


A/N : I apologize in advance, but first, let me get this tiny rant out.

I ABSOF*CKINGLUTELY HATE IT RIGHT NOW.

For THREE HOURS STRAIGHT I HAVE BEEN PLAGUED WITH '503 Service Unavailable' ERROR MESSAGES.

I mean, come on Globe Telecom! Get your shit straight! People don't pay you to be shitty and all, but the reason we pay you is to provide us f*cking decent internet connection!

.

.

Ah, that feels MUCH better. I do apologize for the rant... If you were in my position and have to endure three hours straight of '503' error messages, while your router and upload/download speed appear fine, I suppose you would be having the same reaction as I did, more or less.

Anyways. Onto more important details.

RWBY Chapter 15 finally revealed Kitty!Blake, and I'm honestly not surprised (all you RWBY Wiki guys who bet that Blake had ears under her bow, you know who you all are. Gratz to the more, ah, perceptive ones).

Some people I know are openly upset about this tiny development. But, if anything, this only gives us MORE writing material. Long live Bumblebee! XD

Again and again, as I always say (and I will never tire of saying this):

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN RWBY. ALL CREDIT GOES TO (RWBYGOD) MONTY OUM AND ROOSTERTEETH.**

Let us revel in the moonlight and enjoy each other's company until the break of dawn.

* * *

_***** WARNING : IMPLIED LIME NEAR THE END! *****_

* * *

Sirocca jumped towards the bed, twisting slightly in mid-air to ensure that her entire frame was within the area covered by the sheets, and landed with a light grunt. "Y'know you don't have to be a spoilsport. You've heard what he's doing to the other students here. That idiot scumbag deserved the thrashing he got from me. Maybe even more."

"Perhaps that may be the case, but I beg thee to keep thine fiery temper bridled, Sirocca. At least until the tournaments," Myst sighed as she started disrobing. The Faunus only glanced at her sideways, just watching quietly as the human girl took off her uniform to change to her nightwear. "Father shalt not be pleased if he hears that thy volatile disposition hath taken precedence yet again."

"Aw, c'mon, Mud-Eater, don't be such a stick in the mud," the Faunus whined. "It'd do that scumbag good to learn his place every -" Her ears twitched as she sat up, listening, cutting off her previous line of thought. "Uh... I think someone's running. It sounds like a cousin..."

"A cousin? How canst thou be sure if thou doth not see?" Myst finished changing into a long nightgown, and had stashed away her regular day uniform.

The tiger girl merely grinned. "'Fcourse I know. There ain't that many cats 'round here, and the footfalls are unmistakably feline. I'm gonna betcha it's the black-haired chick from one of the teams here. She smells of a black cat, no mistake 'bout it."

Myst rolled her eyes upward. How Sirocca knew exactly, she'd never know. "Very well. I shalt take a few minutes to see. I only wish I had thine enhanced senses," the human girl deadpanned as she opened the door.

"Hey, these enhanced senses saved our butts more times than you'd care to admit!" The Faunus shot back, grinning in her bed as she reached to the bedside table to switch on a nightlamp.

Myst took a few slow breaths, melding her Aura with her surroundings. She was only out to check, and for her it was pointless to show herself.

Unluckily for Myst, the very person she was trying to check on (and basically hide from) rounded a corner and almost ran into the flaxen-haired girl, surprising her and making her jump back. "Ah!"

Blake stopped two paces short of barrelling into the nightgown-clad girl. "Ah... I... I'm sorry..." She appeared to be in some sort of distress, clearly evident on her face.

The black-haired girl readied herself to resume running when the other gently said, "Thou art torn from inside... I could quite easily see it on thy face." Myst offered her hand to Blake, a gentle smile on her face. "Shalt thou allow me to counsel thee?"

The other girl visibly hesitated, but reluctantly agreed after a few moments. "Alright."

Blake took Myst's hand and shook it just once, which surprised the other girl. _Any reaction is always better than naught_, Myst thought to herself as she led the way to a staircase and sat on the steps. Blake did likewise, a little to Myst's rear left.

Neither girl spoke for a few minutes. Myst began after taking a slow breath. "What sort of problem art thou facing, that thou deem unworthy of thy team's assistance?"

Blake sighed. "It's not like that. Have you... Did you ever face a situation where one of your teammates... Had a past that they would have been persecuted for otherwise?"

Myst pulled her knees closer and clasped her hands around them, balancing herself while slowly rocking to and fro. "Why, yes, as a matter of fact I did. One of the Faunus on my team was the lone survivor of a genocide." Myst heard a soft gasp behind her, but went on as if she didn't hear anything. "The poor thing had to stomach seeing her entire clan slaughtered in front of her very eyes. Unfortunately, Father and his squad arrived too late to stop the bloodshed, but fortunately got there in time to save her from death."

Blake moved a few steps down, seating herself beside Myst. "I don't seem to see where-"

The flaxen-haired girl gently put up a hand. "From what Father hath said, it appeared that her blind rampage was what actually caused the death of a third of her clan. No one else but me and Father knows about this." She pulled out her Scroll, browsed to the locked file containing the details, accessed it and let Blake read for herself.

Most of the identifying details were redacted, but Blake could easily make sense of it: the girl was subjected to daily starvation, humiliation and slight torture, until when their captors killed off two-thirds of their number "to keep them under control". Her breaking point was when the human captors mauled the Faunus girl's baby sister to death and slit her brother's throat in front of her. This caused the girl in question to go on a furious, grief-fueled blind rampage, killing humans and Fauna alike with her hands, feet, claws and teeth.

Blake suppressed a shudder at the report, closing the Scroll and handing it back to Myst. "Shouldn't she be in rehabilitation or something...?"

Myst smiled. "She currently is. And so far, I have only seen leaps and bounds in her improvement. Although there are times when her, ah, explosive temper gets the better of her."

She now had a faint idea who it was, but Blake wanted to be sure. "Is that... The tiger girl you're with?"

"I am loath to admit but she was right, thou art like a curious cat." Suppressing a chuckle, Myst slowly stood up and stretched her arms. "I shalt not say, to protect her. But I shalt say this: no matter what she was before, I no longer care. She is my friend and teammate since we were assigned to each other, and we have not turned back since. She does avoid mention of the incident though... And I respect her, as a friend and teammate."

Blake remained silent for a few more minutes. Myst started to walk back to the hallway, but stopped at the corner. "I do not know the details, and neither do I desire to know. But what I can tell thee is this. Stay true to thyself, and find out who thy true friends are. If they accept thee at thy worst and lowest, they deserve thee at thy best."

A few minutes later, Myst was opening the door to their room, and dodged in time as a pillow flew to her head. "What took ya so long?! Y' said it's only gonna be a few minutes, you took a freakin' half hour!"

Myst smiled as she picked up the pillow and walked inside, closing the door. "I apologize. Thou knowst counselling is always a time-consuming process. There is no shortcut nor beaten path to it. Thou always have to make thy way through."

Sirocca just grunted. "Eh, tell me all about it. Anyways, who was it? I s'pose it's something serious if it took you that long." She was met with the pillow she threw a few moments ago.

"It was a confused black cat." Myst immediately hid herself under her blankets and prepared for another pillow, but felt the other girl straddle her and fumble under her covers.

Eventually Sirocca succeeded in pulling the blanket off and holding the human girl by the wrists, her tail flicking menacingly. "You know the rules. No underhanded pillow attacks, or else..." Her grin was nothing short of wicked, reaching from ear to ear.

The next thing that could be heard was the sound of mattresses bouncing, uncontrolled laughter, and Myst's voice begging while trying her best to stop laughing, but failing miserably. "Nooohohohoho! St-staahahahahahahahp! S-S-Siroccaa-ahahahaha! N-not there, I'm ticklish the-ehehehehehere!"

Meanwhile, Blake had run down to Beacon's grounds. _Stay true to thyself, and find out who thy true friends are. _Her mind replayed the other girl's advice over and over. _But how will they take it if they found out...?_

Her hand reached up and undid the bow, revealing a pair of cat ears underneath.

"I _knew_ you would look better without the bow."

* * *

And there you have it.

Comments and reviews are very greatly appreciated, although not necessarily required.

Happy Halloween everyone, and advanced Merry Christmas!~


End file.
